


A lazy morning

by Sweetanco



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Armin, Adult Eren, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and Eren and Armin switch, yes it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetanco/pseuds/Sweetanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill the prompt: Them having morning sex! *aggressive eyebrow wiggle*ee</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lazy morning

Mornings have always been a slow process for Armin and Eren.

The whole waking up early and getting out of bed to face the new day isn’t exactly their cup of tea. It wasn’t when they were kids and had their parents spend a great deal of time trying to get them out of bed. It still isn’t even now. They might be seasoned soldiers and leaders of the scouting legion now, yet waking up bright and early is still a hassle for them. Eren, more so than Armin.

While Armin isn’t usually in the best of mood when he wakes up, he’s usually more cheerful by the time he’s done taking a shower and ready to face the squad leaders and the troops. The same can’t be said for his lover and partner. Not only does it still take time to get Eren out of bed, his ensuing bad moods can last for hour, sometimes even until mid-day unless Armin does anything about it. Like making Eren his favorite breakfast or cajoling him with slow kisses or more. It’s become something of a morning routine for them that they gladly follow.

 Occasionally though, things are different and their routine is broken. Sometimes Eren wakes up first and is the one waking Armin up. Times like these usually entail lots of fondling and lead to them having sex. Sometimes slow and loving, other times fast and intense. Sometimes once, other times over and over. It all depends on their urges. What matters is that it always leave them deeply satisfied and the good kind of tired afterward. To say that they enjoy those mornings would be an understatement.

Armin can tell this morning is one of their special one the moment he wakes up.

These are the kind of early mornings they both enjoy a lot. Their lazy mornings, as they like to call them.  

Armin can tell it’s one such morning the moment he wakes up.

While his mind is still unfocused and trying to come out of its sleepy fog, his body is another case altogether. Pleasant sensations are running through every nerves ending, all originating from his chest and groin area. He can feel the hand is slowly stroking his cock, the way it exerts delicious pressure around the tip. He can also feel the deftly fingers further up, pulling at one of his nipples while moist heat circles the other and pull sharply at the small bud. Probably the work of teeth and suction, Armin thinks distractedly. 

His body is tingling all over, liquid fire like sensations igniting his senses and making him arch up the bed. 

He moans softly as the warm mouth abandons one nipple to latch on the other. He spreads his legs farther apart. The hand jerking him now reaches down to tug at his balls and roll them tenderly, in sharp contrast to the mouth on his chest. Then Armin feels the hand dip down further until two finger are circling his puckered entrance.

He doesn’t need to open his eyes. He’s used to the mouth licking him, the hand working his lower body. He knows the body pressed against his and the woody smell surrounding him.

“Eren…” His voice sounds more like a plea to his own ears but he doesn’t care.

When he can’t feel the moist heat around his nipple anymore, Armin grunts a little before firm lips presses against his and swallow the sound. His lover bites his lips teasingly then slides his tongue in. He kisses him deep, and hard, his tongue knowingly invading every corners of his mouth. Armin answers in kind and presses closer. They take their time, exploring each other mouth leisurely as their bodies move against each other.

They’ve known each other since forever, grown up and fought alongside the other. They’ve studied each other, learned everything from the way they think to the little things that makes the other tick. The same goes for sex. When it comes to knowing each other, Eren and Armin have learned everything from what drives them crazy to how much they can take. They always use that knowledge on each other efficiently.

Like the way Eren’s hands took over the moment his mouth moved to initiate the kiss, tweaking and twisting the little buds until they’re hard to the point of pain. He knows how sensitive Armin’s nipples are and his lover also told him it sometimes feels like his heartbeat is connected to them. Just the same, his other hand didn’t waste time teasing Armin’s puckered hole before he slid two fingers in. He immediately got them working on loosening his lover. On each plunge, he doesn’t stop until his hand is resting against Armin ass. He then takes them out slowly, almost all the way out, before he drives them back in.

In and out. Deep. Again and again.

Tenuously slow.

He loves the way Armin’s body trashes against the bed, every time he crooks his fingers and press against his soft spot.

 “Hurry! Go faster, Eren! Deeper!”

He can’t say it out loud with their mouth still locked into the kiss. But Eren knows his lover would be saying just that if they were not kissing. He wants to hear Armin beg but isn’t ready to stop tasting Armin’s mouth. Instead, he swallows the sounds made by the blonde and kisses him deeper. His moves his tongue inside Armin’s mouth the exact same way his fingers are fucking into Armin’s body. Slow and deep.  

Growing restless, Armin lets his hands roam all over Eren’s back. His fingernail drag across the skin whenever he feels Eren’s fingers so deep inside him he feels like his vision is getting blurry. It all feels so good! His nipples are tingling from the attention they’re getting and his hard cock, leaking from the fingers inside him.  

Armin wants to scream in frustration at Eren fucking him so slowly, yet he enjoys it. He feels like he can’t breathe with the way they’re kissing yet doesn’t want to let Eren go. Everything is slow yet oh so intense! His body is exacerbated to the point of crazy lust and he wants everything at the same time.

He wants to have Eren inside him. Wants his lover to fuck him, take him until he feels sore. His body grips the fingers inside him tightly at the picture and Armin gasps while Eren moans.

He also wants to fuck his lover. Be buried inside him so deep he won’t know where Eren starts and where he ends. It’s only when Eren starts to shudder against him that Armin realizes that his hands have following suite to his thoughts. His hands are grabbing at his lover’s firm ass while his fingers play around his entrance. Eren grunts, loudly. 

Armin’s eyes widen when he feel the slickness there.

“Did you…” He can’t not ask.

Above him Eren doesn’t answer. Instead, his lover thrusts his hips toward the fingers poised behind him till Armin’s fingers are filling him. They both moan this time and Armin realizes Eren has lubed himself before he woke up. 

“Shit! I should have woken up earlier. ”

Eren looks down at him and give him one of his roguish smile.

“I love it so much when you curse like that.”

“Eren… You…” Armin can’t finish, the picture of it already too much for him.

“I woke up so horny and I wanted you inside me. But you were asleep so I only had my fingers to play with.” Eren bents down until his mouth to ear level. “And play I did.”

Armin whimpers as his cock jumps between them. He could come from hearing just that.

“I’ve been ready for you since before you woke up. I want you to go first this morning.”

At that moment, Eren twists his fingers inside him, reminding Armin that his hole is being lubricated too. For later. He takes Eren now and then gets taken in turn. Armin wants that, really bad. But Eren first.

Quickly, they set up to get things going. Eren gets into position above Armin groin with one leg on each side of him, lining them up. He then sinks down steadily, taking Armin’s cock inside him in one go. Loud groaning noises follow that initial penetration as they both enjoy the feeling. They keep their eyes open, staring at each other as their bodies are joined.  It makes it easier for them to read the emotions laid bare there. 

Love. Lust. Impatience. Passion.

Eren guides Armin’s hands to his hips before he starts impaling himself on top of him, over and over again. He closes his eyes, revel in the sensations. He loves the way Armin feels inside him and the way his lover grips his hips with his strong hands. He's learned to crave having Armin fuck him, ever since the first time it happened when they were younger. 

To him, his lover's cock is the perfect size to give him pleasure and the other man also knows exactly what to do to increase his pleasure. Eren loves the way Armin's hips thrusts up when he comes down, the way he grinds his cock inside him until it's grazing his prostate. He also loves the way Armin's forcefully bring him back down so they can grind against each other. It gives him a taste of heavenly pleasure each and every time.

Eren can’t get enough of that sensation of being filled by the other man. He lets his body go, starts riding his lover hard. As he's losing himself, he's also aware that his lover is getting just as lost with the way he’s groaning and plunging into him. Eren looks at him, drink in his expression of pure pleasure.

“Feels so good, Min.” Eren always resort to his nickname for Armin in the throes of passion. “You should see your face from up here.”

Armin grunts and lets his hands roam everywhere. It’s his turn to play with Eren’s nipple, stroke the bobbing shaft his eyes are feasting on.

“You should see yours from down here. Fuck, I don’t think I’m going to last…”

“Me neither if you don’t stop touching me.” Eren leans forward until his hands are on either side of Armin’s face. The movement forces Armin’s hands back on Eren’s hips and the blond curses again as Eren starts riding him faster.

Armin has to fight to keep his eyes open, more so when Eren starts nipping at his throat. He’s oh so close. His body is growing tight as his hips keep up with the fast rhythm Eren’s have set up. All of his senses are set on his impending orgasm, his body burning with the all-consuming desire to let go.

“I want to fuck you too. Take you oh so deep, Min.” Eren whispers in between bites before he kisses him again. “You would like that wouldn’t you, Min?”

There. He’s a goner.

“Yes! Gods, yeah!” His hole clenches as he plants his feet in the mattress and starts ramming his cock into the hot glove surrounding it. It doesn’t take long. He suddenly drives himself all the way inside Eren and shoots his load, with a loud grunt. 

He can’t see the way Eren is looking at him, with that raw hunger written across his face. Nor is he aware that he’s shooting in the air when Eren pulls of his cock and quickly take position between his legs.

“Fuck, you look so sexy. I can’t wait anymore, Min.”

Eren has Armin’s legs up in the air and collect the semen still on Armin’s stomach to make his cock slick. The act of using Armin’s essence as lube makes his dick throb, ready to release. Eren has to press down on it and pinch it slightly to get back in control.

Then, he rubs the throbbing head up against his lover entrance. Once. Twice before he finally slams in, deep. Armin’s eyes open wide at that moment and Eren can see more semen ooze from his shaft again. Their eyes meet again as Armin starts squeezing him at intervals. He thrust in and out fast, four or five times and then Armin is moaning again.  
“Oh babe! Oh, yes! Again! I’m coming again, Eren!”

Armin is shaking, his back arching off the bed once more as his walls clench on Eren’s cock. Yelling out, Eren slams home once more and comes.

“Fuuuuuck! Min!”

Their bodies keep jerking against each other until they fall against each other, tired and breathing hard. Their arms immediately wrap around the other, their bodies snugged against each other as their breaths fawn each other faces.

“Good morning to my lovely commander.”

“Morning to you too, lover.”

After a while, Eren spent cock slips out. He laughs while Armin winces.

“We really ought to do that more often, Armin.”

“Actually no, we don’t. We would be changing sheets way too often. Your squad has been on cleaning duty for a while and they’ve been looking at me weird every time they’ve had to wash up the sheets or some of my clothes after you were over.”

“Really?”

“Not funny at all. They already suspect we’re lovers. I don’t want them spreading the word about how the commandant and the squad leader are at it like rabbits.”

“Well squad leader Jaeger here loves the idea.” Armin hits him in the arm and Eren laughs, hard. They fall silent after that, their hand soothingly caressing each other.

Armin doesn’t think he wants to move again. Eren’s also lying on top of him, his body warm and heavy against him. Armin loves and wants to stay where he is forever. As usual, typical of their special mornings.

Eren is happy that he doesn’t have anything important to do that day. There’s just no way he’s leaving that bed or Armin’s side. The way he feels in his arms is comforting. Like always, typical of their special mornings.

Nothing beats their lazy mornings. They’re indeed the best and this one is no exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. As a way to challenge myself and stimulate my muse, I'm working on filling the prompts me and a few others receive on an eremin fic sideblog. This fic is my attempt at filling one such prompt and I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Any comment or constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
